Orlando Solar Bears
The Orlando Solar Bears were a professional team based out of Orlando, Florida that played their home games at the TD Waterhouse Centre (now the Amway Arena). Facts :Turner Cup Champions: 1 — 2000–01 ::Runner-up: 2 — 1995–96, 1998–99 :Conference Champions: Eastern: 3 — 1995–96, 1998–99, 2000–01 :Division Champions: Central: 1 — 1995–96 :Main Rival: Detroit Vipers Franchise history The Solar Bears started in 1995 and played in the International Hockey League until the league folded in 2001. They were owned by the DeVos family, who also owned the Grand Rapids Griffins of the IHL and the Orlando Magic of the NBA. During their time in the IHL, the team made it to three Turner Cup finals, being swept by the Utah Grizzlies in 1996, losing in game seven to the Houston Aeros in 1999 and defeating the Chicago Wolves in five games in 2001. Several IHL teams were taken into the American Hockey League, but the Solar Bears were not among them. The DeVos family could only bring one team into the AHL, and chose the Griffins because the Solar Bears had never drawn well despite their on-ice success. However, the IHL's prestigious "Turner Cup" resides in the Hockey Hall of Fame in Toronto, Ontario with the Orlando Solar Bears team name inscribed for all posterity as the last team to win it. A handful of Solar Bears went on to play for the team they defeated for the cup, the Chicago Wolves, (AHL), most notably goalie, Norm Maracle, the IHL MVP. of that deciding playoff series 1999–2001. That Wolves team went on the win the Calder Cup in their first AHL season. During its inaugural season, the Solar Bears starred center Alfie Turcotte, former first round pick of the Montreal Canadiens. Other notable team members included: Hubie McDonough (New York Islanders), C.; Pat Neaton, D.; Barry Dreger, D.; Todd Richards, D.; Curtis Murphy, D.; Allan Bester, G.; Dave Barr. C.; Mark Beaufait, F.; Todd Krygier (Washington Capitals), F.; Kirby Law, F.; Mike Hartman, F.; Jason Blake, F.; Zac Boyer, F.; Grigori Panteleev, F; Herbert Vasiljevs, F.; and Dan Snyder (Atlanta Thrashers), F. Historic comeback from 0–3 deficit: In the 1999 Turner Cup Conference Finals, the Solar Bears completed the only successful comeback from a 0–3 deficit in the 56-year history of the International Hockey League. It came at the expense of the Detroit Vipers. In a thrilling Game 7, rookie Jason Blake scored twice in regulation and winger Todd Krygier got the game-winner 25 seconds into the second overtime, giving Orlando a 5–4 victory. Unfortunately for the Solar Bears, they lost in the finals, 4 games to 3, to the Houston Aeros. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes'' IHL Awards and Trophies Turner Cup *2000–01 Eastern Conference Champions Trophy *1995–96, 1998–99, 2000–01 James Norris Memorial Trophy (Best Goaltender - Statistical) *Norm Maracle, Scott Fankhouser: 2000–01 Commissioners' Trophy (Coach of the Year) *Pete Horachek: 2000–01 Ken McKenzie Trophy (American Born Rookie of the Year) *Brian Felsner: 1996–97 *Eric Nickulas: 1997–98 *Brian Pothier: 2000–01 James Gatschene Memorial Trophy (Most Valuable Player) *Norm Maracle: 2000–01 N.R. Poile Trophy (Playoff MVP) *Norm Maracle: 2000–01 Gary F. Longman Memorial Trophy (Rookie of the Year) *Brian Pothier: 2000–01 Comeback Player of the Year *Kevin Smyth: 1996–97 Orlando Solar Bear Individual Records Most Goals in a season: Craig Fisher, 74 (1995–96) Most Assists in a season: Mark Beaufait, 79 (1995–96) Most Points in a season: Craig Fisher, 130 (1995–96) Most Penalty Minutes in a season: Barry Dreger, 387 (1996–97) Most Wins in a season: Norm Maracle, 33 (2000–01) Most Shutouts in a season: Norm Maracle, 8 (2000–01) Category:International Hockey League (1945–2001) teams Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1995 Category:Disestablished in 2001 Category:Orlando Solar Bears Category:International Hockey League (1945-2001) teams